(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood splitting devices which are used to split logs so they may be burned more easily.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have utilized a variety of different configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,475, 3,982,572, and 4,044,808.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,475, a rock breaking device is disclosed wherein a plug is driven between a pair of tapered members spreading them apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,572 shows a log splitter having a pair of vertical supports guiding a horizontal bar with a wedge secured onto it which can be driven into the log splitting the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,808, a splitting assembly is disclosed wherein an ax is equipped with lever members that pivot outwardly as the ax passes through the wood splitting the same apart.
In applicant's device, the entire head portion of the ax moves open on impact expanding the wood in contact therewith and increasing the splitting action imparted to the wood.